life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clamp Cable Network Center
The Clamp Premiere Regency Trade Center and Retail Concourse, commonly referred to as the Clamp Center is a major building in New York City that is owned by the eccentric billionaire Daniel Clamp. It is the location of nearly every scene in Gremlins 2: The New Batch. It is described by Kate Peltzer as being the largest "smart building" in North America with the latest in security, communications, and climate control. It is also only one part of Daniel Clamp's worldwide business network, which includes construction, sports, finance, and a very popular line of jams and jellies. The Clamp Cable Network is located in the building as well. It is a major tourist attraction, possibly one of the largest in the United States. The building also sells copies of Mr. Clamp's bestselling book, I Took Manhattan, at their newsstand for $19.95. Business normally thrived, but it lost much of its business and almost the building itself when it was savagely overrun by a large amount of malicious and evil little creatures known as Gremlins. The chaos was soon stopped, however, by Billy Peltzer, Marla Bloodstone, Kate Peltzer, Murray Futterman, Daniel Clamp, and Gizmo the Mogwai. It's currently unknown if the building was demolished or repaired following the gremlin attack. If this place was real, how long until this building collapses after people disappeared? Life After People 1 second after people All humans have disappeared forever. 1 day after people Power grids fail, allowing the surviving mogwais and gremlins to flourish in the darkened buildings. 5 years after people The Clamp Cable Network Center was the first building to disappear forever because gremlins have wrecked every structures in this tower. 500 years after people New York City Itself is now very unrecognisable, it is now just a forest-filled urban jungle. 600 years after people The gremlins and mogwais (including Gizmo's descendants) are still around, but they have now developed the immunity against the sunlight, so any kind of bright lights no longer affects or kill mogwais nor gremlins. They also no longer reproduce or breed by water, so they now developed the ability to give birth to live young (much like natural placental mammals) and drink their mother's milk. They also are no longer as smart as humans (only about as smart as a bonobo) and also no longer have the ability to speak as it has no impact as it doesn't help them survive in the wild. They are no longer considered as monsters and are now considered as just animals much like their neighbors including deer, squirrels, bears, bobcats, etc. in what was once the state of New York. 1,000 years after people Mogwais and gremlins have spread out into the rest of North America and South America. Gremlins are no longer as aggressive as their ancestors, mogwais have also become peaceful herbivores, while gremlins become almost-fully carnivorous. Mogwais also no longer become gremlins due to their new relationships. Mogwais became diurnal (active during the day), while gremlins became nocturnal (active during the night). 25,000 years after people In the next Ice Age, the mogwais and gremlins have spread out further into other continents. They now live in all continents, except Australia and Antarctica. Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Humor Category:Collapses Category:North America Category:Season 5 Category:New York (State) Category:New York City Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Fictional Species Category:Monsters Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans